


Scent

by Lumberjack (TheBadgermin)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadgermin/pseuds/Lumberjack
Summary: After a strange run-in in the showers, Hank confronts Logan in his room





	Scent

Hank turned, letting the steaming hot water spray onto his face. It was late at night, and the only sounds that could be heard were the spray of the shower head, and a dim echo of somebody playing too- loud music somewhere far across the mansion. He let out a short cough, the sound filling the space of the large, and thankfully empty communal shower room. Hank always waited until night time where communal showers were involved. Be it a leftover from his days as an awkward, lanky teenager or simply a consequence of his mutation, Hank never had been comfortable totally naked in front of his peers. After missions and such, he would frequently excuse himself to his lab until everyone else had gone to bed, congratulating themselves on a job well done.

Hank massaged conditioner into his fur, pumped from the top of a one gallon bulk jug. He stepped back into thee spray, the water turned up as hot as he could bear. "Another benefit of showering hours after everyone else," he thought to himself.

He finished rinsing himself off, and turned off the shower. as the last few drops fell down to the concrete floor, Hank resisted the urge to shake himself dry like a dog. Instead, he reached for a towel and began the ordeal of completely drying himself off. he was almost finished when he heard footsteps coming into the room behind him. He turned to look and there was Logan, caked in enough blood and dirt as to render any other man unrecognizable. In fact, even he might not recognize the man before him were it not for his distinct scent.

Whether he was lying in a pool of his own blood an inch deep, or he'd just gotten out of the shower, Logan always smelled softly of pine trees and sweat.  Hank had tried, when Logan first arrived, to place exactly what he smelled like, but for a short time it had eluded him. It wasn't until Logan had left his jacket down in Hank's lab overnight that he had truly been able to pick it out.

With barely so much as a nod in Hank's direction, Logan began to peel off the tattered and stained clothes he had been wearing. When he left that morning, Logan had been wearing a white tank top, but now the garment was discolored and stained with god knows what. Hank cleared his throat.

"That's a lot of blood." he said, pushing the fur out of his eyes. Logan turned, and with a lopsided sort of half-smile said;

"You should see the other guy." he chuckled softly at his own joke. "What are you doing up so late? I though you had some kind of crazy science stuff to do downstairs." Hank neglected to correct him with the specifics of the "crazy science stuff."

"This is the only time of day you can get any hot water in this place." Hank lied, more to himself than to Logan, who was beginning to unbuckle his jeans.

"I hear you." Logan replied, as he undid his zipper and kicked off his torn blue jeans. "Especially if you're taking a shower at the same time as Bobby. Who knew that Iceman was such a hot water hog. "Upon his joke not getting much of a reaction, Logan turned to see Hank quickly gathering up his things. "Why in such a hurry?" he asked as hank wrapped a towel around himself. "Am I that bad of company? or do I just smell bad." Laughing softly again at his own jokes, Logan pulled off the last piece of clothing he was wearing, a pair of white briefs that hadn't fared much better than his shirt. 

Despite himself, Hank couldn't resist a quick peek as Logan turned on the water. Logan didn't even notice the intrusion, focusing instead on getting the right water temperature. Hank shook himself out of his thoughts and moved towards the door, but as he got closed to where Logan was beginning to rinse some of the grime out of his thick, black chest hair he was hit by a wave of scent stronger, far stronger than he had ever smelled it before. It was Logan's scent, that distinct mix of fresh mountain pine and the ripe odor of sweat, this time tinged with the harsh smell of blood.

Hank stopped dead in his tracks, overpowered for a moment, but still taking in deep breaths of Logan's musk. Logan, noticing this, stepped out of the spray and closer to where Hank was standing. he took another step forward, dark red drops of water dripping off of his body. By the time hank had registered his movement, Logan was already close, uncomfortably close, standing there about a foot away.   Even though he was at least a full foot shorter, Logan was still imposing standing there completely naked and dripping wet.

"I can smell you too you know." Logan growled. He was close enough that Hank could feel his breath, and smell the cigar that he had clearly smoked sometime that day.

"You can?" asked Hank, his voice uncharacteristically faint.

"Yeah."

"And what do I smell like?" Hank cringed at the tremor in his voice. Even though he knew that Logan would never harm him, he had always felt like he was dealing with a wild animal. One that at any moment could do something completely unexpected, and that unpredictability made Hank nervous.

Logan gave it a moment's pause before replying, "You smell like old books."

Hank wanted desperately to take his things and leave, but he was frozen in place, looking into the eyes of a dripping, naked, hairy man. Logan reached out a hand and grabbed a fistful of Hank's chest fur. Taken by surprise, Hank had no time to react before Logan pulled him down into a lip-bruisingly rough kiss. 

Logan's tongue shoved into his mouth as he placed his free hand on the back of Hank's head to pull him deeper. After a few seconds of what felt more like fighting than kissing, Logan let go of Hank's fur and turned back to his shower.

Hank was frozen, unable to think clearly, much less move from the slightly hunched position that Logan had pulled him into. He realized that the towel had fallen from his waist, but he made no move to pick it up until Logan turned back to him and saw his fully naked body for the first time.

"Nice." he said simply, as he looked down at Hank's crotch. Then, and only then was Hank shaken from his stupor. He scrambled for his towel, and wrapping it around his waist, he ran though the empty hallways of the mansion, not stopping until he reached the safety of his lab.

There he sat, mind spinning as he tried to make sense of Logan's actions. Perhaps he was being mind controlled? Or some sort of drug or something? Hank was so shaken he couldn't even hypothesize properly. Donning some proper clothing, Hank decided to confront Logan directly about... whatever that was.

Hank walked slowly up the stairs to the uppermost floor, where Logan's room was, second-guessing himself with every step. He tried to convince himself that he had imagined the whole thing, but the tingle of his lips where bruises were beginning to form proved otherwise.

He knocked on the door to Logan's room, immediately wanting to run, run all the way back to his lab where things were predictable, but he didn't. A moment later, Logan opened the door, fully dressed, thank God, hair still slightly wet from his shower."

"Can we..." Hank trailed off, not quite sure of what he was going to say.

"Yes." Logan said, and he pulled Hank though the doorway and into his room.

As Hank entered the small, mostly empty room, he was hit once again by a wave of Logan's scent. This time, however, he kept his composure. Hank turned to look Logan in the eyes, but before he could get a word out Logan was on him again, this time his kiss even more violently passionate. Hank tried to pull away, but Logan just pushed him onto the bed, before climbing up on top of him.

"Give in to the animal Hank." was all Logan said before popping one of his claws out and cutting through Hank's shirt. Hank made a noise of indignation, but was stopped from saying anything by Logan's lips against his. Logan pulled off his own shirt, before pulling off Hank's pants. He made short work of the rest of their clothing, slicing through it with deft strokes of his metal claws. He bent down and took Hank's cock in his hand, stroking it as he took the tip into his mouth. Hank moaned, and bucked his hips slightly, causing Logan to grab his hips and push them down into the bed. 

In the next moment, Logan had flipped him onto his stomach, his ass sticking up slightly as Logan maneuvered him into position. Logan reached for the bottle of store brand lotion on his bedside table, squirting a small amount onto his fingers. He pressed lightly against Hank's asshole with the tip of his middle finger, and with a sharp intake of breath from Hank, he pushed it in.

After stretching him a bit, Logan added another finger, and then a third, before removing them completely and lining the tip of his cock up to the tight entrance. The tip of Logan's cock was thicker than his fingers, but with a rough thrust of his hips, Logan drove his cock inside. After allowing Hank a brief moment to adjust, Logan began a steady rhythm of deep thrusts that filled Hank to his core. Logan grabbed him by the shoulders for leverage and Hank reached down to stroke himself in time with Logan's thrusts.

Though he started out relatively gently, Logan soon abandoned any sense of pace and was slamming himself into Hank with all the force he could, and hank was forced to just lie there and accept Logan's thick, veiny cock. He turned to look at the man who was fucking him and the man, in his eyes at least, did not resemble Logan at all. The Logan that was thrusting into him so roughly had none of that same intelligent sparkle in his eyes that made you think twice about dismissing him as brute force and nothing more. This Logan was an animal, nothing more than the hot, primal core of the man Hank knew.

Logan drew his claws and for a split second Hank was terrified as they came down oh-so-close to his face, so close in fact, that one of them just barely nicked his ear. They did not cut into him though, and instead were driven into the mattress beneath them as Logan leaned forward and thrust harder than he ever had before Logan let out a sound that most people would say qualifies as a roar as he flooded Hank with his thick cum.  Hank felt the heavy weight of Logan crush him as He thrust one final time before collapsing. 

Hank lied there all that night thinking about what Logan had said. He had told him to "Give in to the animal." Was that was that look in Logan's eye was? He wasn't sure, and it terrified him to know that he might be capable of what Logan had just displayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty new to fic writing so feel free to hit me with those suggestions on how to improve.


End file.
